


What They Became

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hayal görmüyorum Pierre, deli değilim ben. Değilim değil mi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Became

Titrek sokak lambasının altında ellerine bir kez daha baktı kız. Hala aynı beyazlıktaydı. Hala kendisi gibiydi. Siyah topuklu botları arnavut kaldırımları bir aşağı bir yukarı döverken kız düzgün manikürlü tırnaklarını umursamazca kemirmeye başladı.  
Son zamanlarda garip değişiklikler görüyordu kendinde. Dünya üzerinde kimseye olamayacak şeyler geliyordu başına. Başlangıçta halüsinasyon gördüğünü düşünmüştü. Ancak daha sonra aynada gördüğü şeyin gerçekten de kendisi olduğunu anladığında yapılacak en iyi şeyin Pierre ile konuşmak olduğuna karar vermişti. Kendisine ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama öğrenmeye kararlıydı.

"Blanche?"  
Pierre'in ona seslenmesiyle adı gibi beyaza çalan saçlarının çevrelediği kafasını kaldırdı genç kız. Onu gördüğünde her zamanki gibi bir nebze de olsa rahatlamıştı. Pierre'in insanlar üzerinde böyle bir etkisi vardı. Size tüm derdinizi ve tasanızı unutturabilirdi, her şeyin yolunda olacağına inanmanızı sağlayabilirdi. Blanche'in Pierre hakkında en sevdiği ve en nefret ettiği şeylerden biriydi bu.

"Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var."  
Sözlerin ağırlığı ikisinin arasında asılı kaldı bir süre. Sarışın kız kelimelerini ararken Pierre sessizce onu bekledi.  
"Pierre, sana bir şey söyleyeceğim ama lütfen, lütfen bana inan." Karşısındaki kumral adamın yüzünde endişeli bir ifade belirdi. "Blanche beni korkutuyorsun. Her şey yolunda mı?" Genç kız ne yapacağını bilmezcesine ellerini yüzünde gezdirdikten sonra kelimelerin yeterli olmayacağına karar vermiş, karşısındaki adama haftalardır gördüğü şeyi göstermek için montunun kolunu sıvamaya başladı.

Blanche'in Pierre'e gösterdiği şey, haftalardır kolundan kaybolmayan, kaybolmayı bırak parça parça tüm vücuduna yayılan leopar deseniydi. Desen nereye yayılırsa yayılsın tenini gökyüzü mavisine benzer bir tona çeviriyordu. Blanche mavi yerlerin üzerine ne kadar fondoten ve kapatıcı sürerse sürsün, teni sanki tüm sürdüğü şeyleri emiyordu. Mavi alan asla kaybolmuyordu. "İlk gördüğümde gece uykumda Clary boyadı sanmıştım ancak bu şey yayılmaya devam ediyor Pierre." dedi sarışın kız endişeyle. Bakışlarını Pierre'in ela bakışlarıyla buluşturduğunda genç adamın boş ifadesini gördü. "Blanche, anlamıyorum, bana ne gösteriyorsun?"  
Genç kız korkuyla önce kendi mavi, leopar desenli tenine sonra tekrar Pierre'in yüzüne baktı. Kollarını öne çıkararak "Hayal görmüyorum Pierre, deli değilim ben. Değilim değil mi?"

Pierre, kirli sakallı çenesini sivazladıktan sonra "Blanche ne kadar içtin veya bu sefer ne tür bir oyun oynuyorsun bilmiyorum."  
"Lütfen bana kolumdaki mavi şeyleri görmediğini söyleme." diyerek onun sözünü kesti genç kız. Pierre kaşlarını çatarak hayır dercesine kafasını salladığında Blanche, içinde büyüyen korku ve endişe dalgasıyla olduğu yere çakıldı. Arkasından gelen melodik kahkahayı ilk o anda duydu. Sesin sahibini aramak için etrafında dönmeye başladığında Pierre hala olanları anlamaya çalışarak "Blanche?" dedi. Kahkalar çoğalmaya başlamış, sanki birden fazla küçük kız Blanche'in suratına gülüyormuş gibiydi. Genç kız, sesinde bir umutla havayı işaret ederek "Duydun mu?" diye sordu. Pierre, artık arkadaşının akıl sağlığından iyice şüphelenmeye başlamış, "Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu.

"Küçük arkadaşın senin değişimlerini göremez. Bunu biliyorsun değil mi?"  
Sarışın kız, duyduğu sesle yerinden sıçradı. "Sen de kimsin?" dedi sağ tarafında duvara dayanmış olan kadına. Kızıl saçları dalgalar halinde omuzlarına değen kadın yeşil gözleri parlayarak "Merhaba." dedi. Blanche, bir adım gerileyerek "Ne demek o değişimlerimi göremez?" diye sorularına devam etti.

Pierre, korkulu gözlerle bir Blanche'e bir de genç kızın yüzünün donuk olduğu boş duvara baktıktan sonra "Kiminle konuşuyorsun Blanche?" diye sordu. Kızıl kadın gözlerini devirdi ve onun elini havaya kaldırmasıyla Pierre ortadan yok oldu. Sarışın kız artık neredeyse ağlayacak "Ne yaptın ona?" dedi.  
"Ah, o konuşmamızda bir pürüz olup duracaktı tatlım. Merak etme, arkadaşın güvende. Onu evine yolladım ve bu akşama dair her şeyi unutturdum." dedi kadın sesinde Blanche'in anlayamadığı bir aksanla. "Sen de kimsin?" dedi sarışın kız gizleyemediği bir sabırsızlıkla. Kadın, dayandığı duvardan uzaklaşarak "Ben hayatım," dedi kelimelerinin üstüne basarak "aradığın tüm soruların cevabıyım."

Blanche, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak "Sorularımın cevabı olduğunu söylüyorsun ancak hala hiçbir soruma cevap alamadım." dedi. Kızıl kadın, Blanche'in az önce duyduğu kahkahalara benzer bir kahkaha attıktan sonra "Aslında beni bu kadar çabuk unuttuğun için sana kırılmalıyım." dedi. Ardından sesinde büyük bir ciddiyetle "Benim adım Tatienne ve sen, Blanche Dupont, bir Anka cadısısın."

Genç kız artık pes etmiş, sokağın kirliliğini umursamadan kendini yere bırakmıştı.Oturduğu yerden kafasını kaldırarak "Anka cadısı mı? O da ne?" dedi.   
Tatienne, ilk defa şaşırmış görünerek "Bana hiçbir şey hatırlamadığını söylemişlerdi ama bu kadarını beklememiştim." dedi. Sarışın kız, alçakta kalmayı kendine yedirememiş olacak ellerini silkeleyerek tekrar ayağa kalktı ve "Seni hayatımda ilk kez görüyorum. Beni tanıman imkansız." dedi. Tatienne, şaşırmış olsa da bunu saklamakta başarılı, Blanche'e hiçbir şey söylemedi.

İkisi de bir süre avını inceleyen kürt gibi birbirlerini süzdükten sonra Tatienne her gün aynı dersi anlatan bir öğretmenin monotonluğuyla "Sen güçlerini ve değişimlerini kabullenmeden kimse senin değişimlerini göremez." dedi. Blanche dakikalar önce sorduğu sorunun ansızın gelen cevabıyla irkilmiş "Ne gücü?" diye sordu. Kızıl kadın, ona Blanche'in anlamlandıramadığı bir şekilde baktıktan sonra kendine özgü aksanıyla "Daha az sorun olduğu zaman gel ve beni bul. Her şeyi tekrar tekrar anlatmak oldukça sıkıcı." dedi ve siyah bir bulut haline gelerek yok oldu.

Tatienne'in gitmesiyle Blanche, kafası eskisinden de daha çok karışmış ve sorularına yüzlercesi daha eklenmiş bir şekilde topuk sesleriyle birlikte evine geri döndü.


End file.
